De trajes formales y circunstancias informales
by Cafe Amargo
Summary: AU—SHOUNEN-AI NaruSasu. Naruto siempre se ha caracterizado por su carácter y sus apasionantes osadías, así que era algo natural que éstas salieran a flote durante una aburrida fiesta de adultos, donde sólo hay un niño aburrido y amargado como salvavidas.


**"DE TRAJES FORMALES Y CIRCUNSTANCIAS INFORMALES"**

**xXx**

**Advertencias: **AU – SHOUNEN-AI – SPOILERS Levísimo NaruSasu infantil.

**Notas:** Primero que nada, me disculpo por mi tardanza y lo asquerosamente retrasada que voy con respecto al Fango, que aunque no me crean, llevo medio año escribiéndolo y aún no puedo terminarlo. No he estado de perezosa, me he hecho diminutos tiempos entre todo el desbarajuste que he vivido durante estos meses; pero dado que no he dado señales, es aceptable que piensen lo contrario o que me den como "una muerta más" en todos los aspectos. Afortunadamente ya estoy bien, tengo tiempo libre, no hay cuentas por pagar y hay café helado en el refrigerador; además, para dicha mía, encontré mi USB y la computadora no se ha congelado ni una sola vez. Sino fuera por que AmorYaoi me está dando guerra y no me deja subir nada, estaría disfrutando plenamente mi café helado. Ah, qué se le hace. No puede tenerse todo.

¡Uhum! Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando fui a una fiesta y me entretuve jugando con la pajilla de mi refresco ridículamente helado. Y aburriéndome, observé con envidia como los niños jugaban, corriendo de un lado a otro, ignorando los reclamos que los adultos les hacían y pasándoselo abiertamente mejor que ellos. Es capítulo único, así que está completa y no tendrán que esperarse una eternidad para que la termine.

No tengo mucho para decir. Disfruten la lectura y hasta una próxima vez.

**xXx**

Con un mohín en el rostro, Naruto se deshizo el nudo de su corbata azul, luego de que su madre hubiera acabado de atárselo. Miró disgustado sus pequeñas piernas cubiertas por ese molesto pantalón gris y escuchó el rechinido de sus zapatos nuevos, brillando negros por debajo de sus narices.

La mujer de largo cabello rojo sonrió con picardía, aún de cuclillas, abotonándole el diminuto saco gris que había rentado para ese día. Naruto le lanzó una mirada disgustada, alzando el borde izquierdo de su labio superior y emitiendo una serie de gruñiditos parecidos a los de un cachorro de perro enfadado.

—Esta ropa es un asco, ¡no puedo moverme bien! —haciendo hincapié a su incomodidad, el Naruto de siete años dio varios brincos en su lugar, haciendo que sus zapatos chillaran con más fuerzas. El ceño se frunció tanto en el niño como en la mujer—. ¡Parece que estoy pisando patos, mamá! ¡Quiero usar tenis!

—No.

Naruto extendió su berrinche, dificultándole a propósito la tarea de vestirlo decentemente. Pero su madre, acostumbrada a lidiar con ese tipo de problemas, continuó rápida y eficaz hasta que enganchó el último de los botones. Satisfecha, contempló a la revoltosa miniatura, queriendo anudarle nuevamente la corbata. Y cuando la tocó, el pequeño gesto de horror estampado en el rostro de su hijo, casi le hizo trastabillar y soltar una ruidosa carcajada.

—¡Esa cosa no! ¡Mamá! ¡Eso no!

—Así te verás mejor, Naruto. Haz un esfuerzo, ¿quieres? Yo tampoco quiero usar esto —se señaló el elegante vestido melón y el par de zapatos blancos, luego se palpó el chongo por encima y los rizos que caían frente a su cara y debajo de sus hombros, perdiéndose en su espalda. Su rostro inconforme asilenció a Naruto por un momento—. Pero es importante para tu papá que estemos presentables. No es como si nos dejaran entrar a esa _convención_ de riquillos cubiertos con lodo o usando mezclilla, ¿verdad?

—¿Y por qué no? —todavía disgustado, mirando con atención a su madre, lanzó con seguridad—: ¡Es lo mejor que hay!

Kushina sonrió dulcemente, picándole la punta de la pequeña nariz con su largo dedo blanco.

—Porque todos son unos bastardos amargados, por eso.

Naruto recuperó el júbilo que lo caracterizaba después de oír eso, riéndose alegremente. Su padre, que estaba colocándose el saco negro frente al espejo unos metros adelante, le lanzó una sonrisilla discreta mientras presionaba y extendía el dedo índice contra sus labios; como si eso fuera un secreto que sólo conocerían ellos tres.

—Ah, por cierto —complementó Minato al aire, girando la cabeza para encajarla directamente con la de su esposa. Ella lo miró desconfiada, levantándose—. Confisqué las patatas fritas que escondiste en tu bolso. Y también los chocolates.

—¡¿EH?

La reacción, sorprendida e indignada en ambos implicados, fue tan magnífica y divertida que Minato no quería dejar de vivirla. Amaba tanto a su familia, tanto como alguna vez prometió amarla por siempre.

**xXx**

Sasuke sonrió con ilusión cuando terminó de abrocharse las agujetas de sus zapatos y se miró reflejado en el espejo del tocador, pisando el edredón floreado que cubría la cama de sus padres. Vestía un elegante conjunto de pantalón y saco oscuros, con unos lazos carmesíes a forma de moño en el cuello y una perfumada camiseta blanca de manga larga al fondo. Se había colocado perfectamente el cinturón negro donde correspondía y, a pesar de haber sufrido con el chaleco negro por varios minutos, había quedado maravillosamente bien a pesar de ser su primera vez en ponérselo.

Saltó de la cama, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras, bajándolas sigilosamente y prestando atención a cualquier ruido extraño y cercano. Cuando finalmente se percató que nadie le prestaba atención, observó al barullo de hombres y mujeres, vestidos de forma similar a la suya, quienes reían en su propia burbuja. Pasando de cabeza en cabeza, comprobó con fastidio que no estaba la que buscaba por ningún lado. Y subiéndose resignado de nueva cuenta, la mirada brillosa de Sasuke se apagó un poco.

Su hermano, de alguna manera, siempre rompía sus promesas. Especialmente las que le hacía a él. No era justo. Él siempre tenía que ser obediente con los mayores, haciéndole caso tanto a papá como a mamá, a su hermano o a cualquier adulto que le dijera algo. Pero cuando imponía una condición o quería hacer pública su opinión, era brutalmente ignorado y discapacitado. ¡No era justo que lo trataran como a los demás niños! Por algo mantenía su promedio arriba de nueve punto nueve y prestaba atención a todo lo que escuchaba, interesándole las conversaciones adultas que se colaban al fondo de sus oídos.

Encogió la nariz cuando llegó a su habitación, y con los inmensos ojos negros, luego de encender la luz, analizó que todo estuviera en orden. La cama tendida, los cajones cerrados, los zapatos en fila debajo del edredón gris, las cortinas cayendo en dos pesados lienzos blancos simétricos y sin ninguna basurilla regada en las diminutas fisuras de la alfombra azul oscuro. Las paredes, claras como el resto de las habitaciones, estaban tan limpias como la primera vez que las vio y las tocó. Su habitación estaba perfecta. Tanto como le dijo su madre esa mismísima mañana que la dejara.

Y en cuanto pensó en eso, su ceño se frunció. Tenía palabra, no como su hermano. ¿Por qué entonces no le cumplían sus promesas si él las cumplía todas? No tenía sentido.

Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a su habitación y en cuanto menos acordó ya estaba dándole alcance a su madre, que estaba atravesando hacia su dirección el pasillo que conducía al piso de abajo. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y la única vía de iluminación era la blanca y mágica que se colaba del primer piso gracias a las escaleras, acompañada de un leve parloteo aristocrático. Sasuke distinguió como su madre le señalaba con el dedo la recámara donde se había cambiado y que ahora estaba firmemente encerrada y sombría tras la puerta. Luego se detuvo, sonriente, arrodillándose frente a él, poniéndole su sello de madre al moño rojo que tenía atado al cuello.

—Venía a ayudarte a cambiarte, pero veo que ya estás listo. Muy buen trabajo Sasuke.

El pecho del moreno se infló con orgullo. Mikoto sonrió otra vez y con una de sus manos, le peinó la parte trasera de la cabeza, arreglándole unos cabellos rebeldes. Luego le acomodó el flequillo oscuro de la frente y casi inmediatamente ya estaban caminando y bajando por los escalones alfombrados.

Con el cabello negro azulado meciéndose en su espalda y el vestido negro marcándole la figura, Sasuke pensó que no había mujer más hermosa que su madre. Ella, quien le miró de soslayo con complicidad, atrapó a su hijo mirándola, haciéndolo sonrosar un poco y apartar la mirada hacia sus pequeños zapatos negros.

Sonriendo, Mikoto se dijo que no había niño más adorable que Sasuke en el mundo.

**xXx**

La casa era inmensa, repleta de lucecillas pegadas a las paredes como si fuera navidad y unos sofisticados adornos florales se exponían en cada una de las esquinas blancas de las paredes. Había muchas personas, todas coloradas, risueñas y atiborradas en vestidos elegantes con algunas joyas; así que Kushina se sintió fuera de lugar con su simple vestido melón y sus zapatos blancos. Lo único que quería era salir al patio y perderse en el jardín con Naruto, hasta que todo terminara y Minato estuviera completamente libre para irse a casa sin malos comentarios de por medio. Se apretó el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos, donde terminada la parte lisa y comenzaba a formarse el inmenso chongo, en un vano intento por quitarse la presión de la cabeza. Y es que le dolía horrores. Soñaba con el momento preciso en que se desbarataría ese peinado de mujercita elegante y le diera libertad a su cabello. Oh, sí, cuando se subiera al auto sería lo primero que haría. Y luego arrojaría esos zapatos de tacón a la basura, que recién empezaba a notar, estaban torturándole las plantas y los dedos de los pies. Bufó de nuevo, mirando un cristalino arreglo de flores artificiales, diciendo por lo bajo que al menos esos riquillos habían tenido la sutileza de no asesinar flores esa noche.

Minato miró a su esposa y a su hijo, quienes compartían una similar mueca de frustración y fastidio, por mucho que Kushina tratara de borrársela de la cara mirando los adornos y las ventanas que daban vista a un jardín verde muy solitario. Sonrió un poco, dirigiéndose a Naruto, que era sin dudar aún más descarado, ya que no paraba de rezongar y jalonearle el pantalón diciéndole si ya podían marcharse.

—Acabamos de llegar…

—¡Y qué!

Si no fuera porque Kushina tenía que guardar la compostura, habría apoyado a su hijo y arrastrado a Minato hasta la salida, arrojando esos ridículos zapatos a la basura como ya tenía previsto.

—Si haces esto por mí y guardas la compostura —elevó el tono a propósito, mirando a su esposa y a su hijo en partes iguales— prepararé _ramen_ de carne en cuanto lleguemos. ¿Qué te parece?

La gigante sonrisa agreste de Naruto casi sonó a una afirmación. Kushina, sintiéndose aludida como correspondía, aceptó la oferta de buena gana, porque sabía que el premio placentero también iba dirigido a ella. A estas alturas estaba abierta a cualquier tipo de comida jugosa como recompensa a ese luctuoso sacrificio, desde que comprobó lo deliciosamente que era el ramen a sus diez años. Un recompensa al final de ese espantoso arcoíris de peinados dolorosos, zapatos endemoniados y amargados ricos arrogantes.

Naruto se acercó a su madre, ambos con un aire renovado, estrechándose las manos y luciendo afablemente, como si de pronto estuvieran en un campo abierto lleno de florecillas silvestres. Minato suspiró, risueño, mirándolos y dándoles alcance cuando empezaron a moverse entre las demás personas.

Metros adelante, vistiendo un clásico esmoquin negro, Itachi recibía por décima vez las felicitaciones, buenos deseos y el apretón de manos de uno de los conocidos de su padre. Permaneciendo educado y silencioso, el moreno les dio las gracias y lo vio alejarse y perderse entre la multitud. A sus trece años, mostrándose prodigioso como un genio y virtuoso como un espadachín, Itachi había conseguido un sinfín de solicitudes académicas y premios inigualables en diferentes concursos tanto físicos como mentales. No se sentía agotado, pero tampoco resistía por mucho tiempo las fiestas, casi deseando excusarse y encerrarse en su habitación para ver dormir a Sasuke hasta que él mismo lo acompañara también.

Miró en dirección a las escaleras, donde había prometido esperarlo, y como las veces anteriores, el dibujo de la pequeña silueta todavía no estaba disponible. Solamente era cuestión de verlo, llamarle y colarse juntos al jardín trasero, esperando no saludar a más personas desconocidas.

Pero cuando vio a su madre bajar con su hermano sujeto de la mano, olisqueó que su plan tendría que esperar unos momentos más. Casi al segundo después, un par de manos se le presentaron frente a las narices, deseosas de darle un apretón. Reconoció al director de su escuela y a su esposa, sonriéndole con ese aire aristocrático que permanecía tatuado en la fiesta.

—Buenas noches…

Y vuelta a empezar.

**xXx**

No había niños aparte de él y eso lo molestó inmediatamente porque confirmó que esa era una fiesta de adultos y que no estaba obligado a ir como le dio a entender su madre. Hubo mujeres que se le acercaban y le pellizcaban las mejillas, diciéndole que era la versión en miniatura de su _papi_. Y cuando finalmente lo dejaban en paz, una mano pesada se ceñía en su cabeza y le alborotaba el pelo, encontrándose con más personas extrañas que lo veían de una forma casi tan penetrante como el fastidioso profesor de matemáticas. ¡Si el no quería aprender las tablas de multiplicar, nadie iba a obligarlo!

—¿En qué grado estás?

—Acabo de entrar a segundo.

—¿Y tu escuela? ¿Cómo se llama?

Milagrosamente, cuando les contestaba esa pregunta, dejaban todas las demás de lado y sus sonrisas se tornaban decepcionadas, centrándose en la plática exclusivamente con sus padres. Naruto no entendía que tenía de malo su escuela _De La Hoja_, pero creía que por ser pública era menos llamativa que las demás. Arrugó la nariz. Esa gente le desagradaba.

—¡Pero qué lindura, Mikoto! —se escuchó detrás de una cabellera café llena de risos.

Curioso, el rubio observó de espaldas a la mujer inclinada metros adelante. Su voz era tan fuerte que sobresalía del ruido general y la música aburrida que coreaba las esquinas de esa casa de pingüinos y vestidos. Con sus dos padres ocupados, decidió acercarse sin pedir permiso, como cualquier niño curioso de su edad.

—Si le dejaras crecer el cabello lo suficiente, sería tu vivo retrato de niña, ¿no te parece?

Sasuke encogió el ceño y le dirigió una mirada indignada. La mujer, lejos de molestarse, le cogió ambas mejillas y se las jaloneó hasta dejárselas coloradas. El rostro de Sasuke, salpicado antes por la indignación, ahora parecía una gigantesca mancha de degradación. ¡Por eso no le gustaban las fiestas!

Discretamente, la mujer empezó a reírse cuando el rostro pálido del muchachito se encogió y arrugó en completo desacuerdo. Completamente feliz en su vestido plateado, se toqueteó el peinado rizado, despidiéndose de Mikoto con un pequeño _bye-bye_, perdiéndose entre los demás invitados. Y antes que Mikoto se dirigiera a su hijo, diciéndole unas palabras que pensaba y lo tranquilizarían, varias conocidas más se cruzaron en su camino mirando atentamente a Sasuke.

—Se parece tanto a Itachi de pequeño, ¡pero _mucho_ más adorable!

—Aw, ¡Qué cosita!, ¡Se ve tan bien dentro de ese trajecito!

—Es tu viva imagen Mikoto. No se parece nada a Fugaku, en serio.

Manos pálidas, pasando encima de él como si fuera alguna atracción de circo, lo toquetearon hasta para verle la etiqueta de diseñador de su ropa. Sasuke quería crecer en ese mismísimo momento y dejar de ser un niño _adorable_, con pelos y carnes flojas por todos lados. Y en eso pensaba cuando una se atrevió a alzarlo del suelo cogiéndolo de la cintura y lo depositó en sus brazos, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla derecha. El gesto de sorpresa fue sustituido por uno completamente horrorizado que no hizo más que hacer reír a las muchachas que lo rodeaban.

Mikoto suspiró, viéndolas emocionadas. Y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por ese pánico arremolinado cubriendo el rostro de su hijo. Había sido la más joven tanto en su familia como en la de Fugaku, siendo además la última en casarse. Cuando conoció al hermano de su esposo, al lado de su primogénito varón casi de tres, se sintió como si le faltara algo. Y ni hablar del sentimiento que le nacía al ver a las otras mujeres, que incluso ya llevaban a sus hijos a visitar parques y centros comerciales. Aquellos primeros cinco años, tan lentos y desesperantes que procedieron a su matrimonio, habían sido casi de consultas médicas. Y es que no podía embarazarse, haciéndole creer por varios meses en su esterilidad y que jamás podría llegar a saber qué se sentía ser mamá.

Recordaba los rostros infantiles de sus sobrinos, pasando rápidamente su infancia frente a sus ojos. Era tan cruel para ella imaginarse que nunca tendría la dicha de tener uno, sin poder siquiera contagiarse de ese brillo peculiar que compartían casi todas las mujeres que conocía.

Sólo después llegó Itachi… seguido por Sasuke años más tarde, siendo los más pequeños en las dos familias y la adoración momentánea de cada uno de ellos. Especialmente Sasuke, que era el que más la sufría. Itachi se mantenía lo más apartado de la familia que podía, siendo en él repelerlos tan natural como el respirar. A veces, su hijo mayor prometía ser demasiado cerrado, demostrando tener de niño e inocencia lo mismo que un estricto ejecutivo encerrado en su oficina.

Con la sonrisilla burlona cubierta detrás de la pequeña mano bronceada, Naruto observó con interés como ese niño era depositado en el suelo. En sus pálidos cachetes resaltaba la forma escarlata de las bocas femeninas casi como si brillaran. Y no pudo evitar reírse escandalosamente.

—¡Pobre tipo! —gritó, acercándose más, señalándolo con el dedo índice extendido—. ¡Te dejaron la cara como carne de tomate!

Minato se cubrió la cara con la mano y Kushina simplemente se sonrojó cuando lo escucharon, ambos siendo de pronto los padres del punto amarillo que atraía la atención de todos. Sasuke frunció el ceño, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la mano, restregándose el maquillaje de forma que parecía que le habían puesto rubor. Naruto no pudo contenerse, su alma bribona casi obligándolo a burlarse.

—¡Tahá! ¡Ahora sí que pareces nena!

Sasuke, sonrojándose por la impertinencia de ese desconocido, casi estuvo a punto de contestarle, cuando de pronto las mujeres que lo rodeaban se acercaron al otro niño, alzándolo en sus brazos, besándole ambas mejillas en reprimenda. Sasuke sintió una oscura satisfacción cuando escuchó las quejas estridentes y como ese _chiquillo_ fue devuelto al piso en un estado más humillante que el suyo.

—Y tú le haces honor a tu nombre, _payaso_.

Hasta con la nariz coloreada de la punta, Naruto no tardó en dirigirse al moreno que lo veía con prepotencia, prometiendo una pelea donde caerían dientes de leche al suelo. Kushina trastabilló, logrando detenerlo del brazo a tiempo, fuertemente avergonzada, recordándole con insistencia la recompensa que tendría por su buen comportamiento en esa noche. Minato también se acercó, disculpándose y abriéndose paso entre los grupillos mitad divertidos y mitad incómodos, que los veían a él y a su familia.

Mikoto se acercó a salvar la situación, diciendo de forma amable cuán traviesillos eran los niños. Kushina miró a su alrededor, unos bucles escarlatas cayendo de su hombro al pecho, sonriéndoles a los curiosos con falsa simpatía y sudor en la frente. Apretó la toallita húmeda que la mujer le había acercado hace unos segundos con fuerza y se acercó a Naruto, imitando con una dosis cargada de aspereza y vergüenza a Mikoto, quien le limpiaba el rostro a su hijo mientras se secreteaba con él.

El morado de sus ojos se estampó en el azul de Naruto, cargados de un humor oscuro que el más pequeño no comprendió.

—Traviesillos, sí… _traviesillos_ sobre todo.

**xXx**

Una vez limpio, Naruto escuchó la plática que sostenía su padre con la mujer de negro, más porque estaba ahí que porque le interesara. Su madre lo sujetaba fuertemente de la mano como si lo hubiera encadenado a ella, en un intento por controlarlo a él y la mente traviesa que tenía. Y eso le daba tanta gracia como fastidio, porque no podía moverse libremente y así _desaburrirse_, haciendo algo más que oír adultos y todas esas palabras raras.

—…entonces usted era el famoso profesor de mi hijo Itachi.

Minato se rascó la nariz, lanzándole una sonrisa de circunstancias a la mujer.

—No sé si famoso, pero sí; aunque no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo más que en el último año —respondió modestamente. La señora, Uchiha Mikoto, que sabía era la madre de su antiguo alumno, abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero una voz se le adelantó.

—He estado consciente de _eso_. Itachi comentó una vez que sus _prácticas_ lecciones históricas estaban más apegadas a sus exposiciones orales que a los libros de texto.

Saliendo casi de la nada, Fugaku se acercó a ellos con el primogénito de la familia caminando a su lado. Y aunque la afirmación había sido formal, lanzada con la misma ferocidad que los discursos políticos que conocía demasiado bien, se notaba a leguas la incredulidad picoteada en ella. Acostumbrado a ese tipo de inconformidades, Minato le lanzó una mirada inteligente. Itachi sonrió levemente, oliendo lo que venía.

—Como buen hombre de negocios, usted sabrá que para atrapar al cliente, tiene que demostrársele gráficamente la situación del mercado. Si le lanza el papeleo del último mes, es posible que se fastidie y no descubra la clase de cosas extraordinarias que vende— Fugaku frunció el ceño. Minato continuó, sonriéndole con paciencia y autoridad, firme en su forma de enseñar a los demás—. Son importantes los escritos, pero tiene que hacer lo que esté en sus manos para atrapar al cliente. Y en mi caso, siendo adolescentes, las partes gráficas resultan más atractivas para ellos; así les gusta lo que aprenden y lo hace más rápido. ¿No le parece?

Sasuke abrió la boca en un pequeño círculo perfecto, estupefacto. Su padre se había quedado sin palabras frente a ese hombre, que era la versión grande de ese atontado que se burlaba abiertamente de la situación. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero Naruto lo ignoró, sus grandísimos ojos azules brillándole felices a su padre. El moreno se preguntó si alguna vez podría mirar al suyo así, tan pura y sin ningún tipo de mortificación.

Itachi se escabulló de donde estaba y con pasos ágiles se coló detrás de Sasuke, enterrando sus dedos en la melena oscura y esponjosa que conformaba el cabello de su hermano. Éste lo miró sorprendido, tan ensimismado en sus asuntos que ni siquiera notó cuando el otro se despegó de su padre.

Cuando Fugaku empezó a discutir serenamente con Minato, Mikoto suspiró y se acercó a la mujer del vestido melón y largos risos escarlata.

—Parece ser que van a empezar el juego de _quién-se-queda-mudo-primero_, ¿no le parece?

Kushina, extrañada por la cordialidad de esa mujer, le devolvió la sonrisa con ciertos nervios. No era una señorita de la alta sociedad como ella y conocía lo suficiente a su _bocota_ para saber que diría cosas extrañas y pueblerinas en cualquier momento. Incluso le costaba mantener el _usted_ en vez del _tú_.

—Sí, así son los hombres —contestó, midiendo sus palabras y tiñéndolas de su particular tinte carismático—. Competencias por todos lados, el más fuerte, quien gana más…- todo _eso_.

Mikoto volvió a sonreírle, asintiéndole. Luego buscó a Sasuke con la mirada, encontrándolo a salvo con su hermano y el pequeño rubio aparatoso que le causaba cierta gracia. El niño rebozaba de ese espíritu infantil que casi no había existido en su casa, de ese aire travieso que conseguía romper todo a su paso y que aún así mantenía cierto respeto a sus mayores, siendo irrespetuoso, pero de ninguna manera majadero o despreciable.

—Voy por unos panecillos, ¿le gustaría-?

—¡Cl-claro! —ni bien dejó terminarla, Kushina asintió con devoción. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se tapó la boca con una mano y el rojo se le instaló rápidamente en el rostro—. Perdón. No quise interrumpirte…- ¡_interrumpirla_!

—No se preocupe —rió Mikoto, colocando los pálidos brazos entrelazados sobre su vientre. El alivio de la otra era tan intenso, que la morena se sintió inexplicablemente fresca—. No tiene que tratarme con tanta formalidad, es una costumbre que puede hacer a un lado conmigo. Compórtese naturalmente.

Aunque lo decía con buenas intenciones, Kushina pensó que si lo hacía, la pobre quedaría completamente traumatizada. Y es que no era ni por asomo demasiado femenina, tratada y vista como chico hasta casi entrada la universidad.

Lanzando un bostezo que indicaba lo aburrido que estaba, miró al niño que estaba enseguida, viéndolo ensimismado en una plática con otro que fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza. El nuevo tenía el cabello lacio y largo, más oscuro y opaco que el otro, pero compartían casi el mismo rostro y los ojos negros afeminados. ¡Y es que tenían unas pestañotas, casi tan grandes como cuando su madre se maquillaba!

Cuando los dos se alejaron a paso veloz de su lado, Naruto arrugó la nariz, siguiéndolos y sintiéndose molesto que no lo hubieran invitado a donde iban. Quizás no les había agradado, pero los niños tenían la obligación de apoyarse en las fiestas de adultos. Así como todos los compañeros de su salón cuando iban a la cancha en receso a jugar fútbol: todos los niños contra todas las niñas.

Mirando a su madre, quien apenas estaba presentándose con la otra y viceversa, le gritó que se iba a jugar con los otros niños, corriendo hasta pisarles los talones. Kushina quiso detenerlo y mantenerlo vigilado, pero Mikoto se le adelantó, argumentando que sus hijos siempre se escondían en la habitación del más grande y que allí no tenía razón para preocuparse.

Kushina suspiró, siguiéndole la plática a la mujer, mientras caminaban hacia algún sitio. Minato y el otro continuaban intercambiando puntos de vista, siendo escuchados por buena parte de las personas que asentían conformes cuando uno de ellos decía algo brillante. Y volvió a suspirar, viéndole el lado positivo a las cosas: Si a Naruto se le ocurría hacer una travesura, al menos estaría apartado de todas esas personas. Ya se encargaría de solucionarlo después en privado, con quien fuera el pobre afectado.

**xXx**

Luego de ser interceptados cuando casi estaban por pisar las escaleras, Itachi le ordenó a su hermano que subiera a su habitación y que en un momento estaría arriba con él, respondiendo el abrazo de su tía Uruchi. Aunque no pudo salvarse también de ser abrazado y despeinado, ya que parecía que a él era al único que seguían tratando como un niño en toda la regla, Sasuke asintió curveando las cejas, ligeramente fastidiado por su pensamiento mientras se acomodaba el cabello con los dedos.

—¿Quién es tu amiguito, Sasuke? —de cabello café atado en un chongo y un sencillo vestido guinda, la mujer corpulenta señaló al niño rubio detrás de su sobrino. Sasuke volteó la cabeza en su dirección y su cara se arrugó como si algo hubiera comenzado a apestar.

—No sé. Empezó a seguirnos como si nos conociera —y luego, componiendo una sonrisa suave, se despidió de su tía y subió las escaleras, dejando a su hermano y al otro atrás. Naruto frunció el ceño, resentido por el comentario en el que había sido implicado, subiendo las escaleras con pasos pesados. ¡Ese niño era un completo estúpido!

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Acaso no te conoces las reglas de las fiestas? ¡Todo niño en mi barrio las sabe, tarado! —le indicó una vez a su lado, insolente. Sasuke se molestó cuando el otro aún parecía dispuesto a seguirlo, deteniéndose instantáneamente. El rostro bronceado y los ojos azules borraron su enfado, mirándolo ahora con confusión—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te paras?

—¿Y por qué me estás siguiendo tú? Nadie te invitó y es una descortesía invitarse solo.

El gesto de Naruto se desinfló, mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Por las reglas de las fiestas, ya te lo dije —contestó, mostrándole su rostro obstinado de ojos cerrados y boca torcida; ese que siempre desquiciaba a sus profesores. Las facciones pálidas y delicadas del otro se contrajeron en claro mutismo, sin saber de qué cosa estaba hablando. Y eso no hizo más que decepcionar a Naruto, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más solemne, colocándose la mano derecha en la frente como un cadete saludando a su general—. ¡Cualquier niño debe unirse a otro niño, aunque le caiga como patada en el trasero, en todas las fiestas de adultos para jugar aunque sea a las luchas! —luego respiró profundamente, abriendo exageradamente los agujeros de la nariz; su mirada brillosa encajándose sobre la apática de Sasuke—. ¡Es un código de honor!

—Es un código estúpido —increpó el moreno a manera de conclusión, caminado por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Naruto no tardó en ladrarle, colocándose a su lado para gritarle _"¡Pedazo de baboso!"_ en su oído. Luego estampó su puño derecho contra el hombro del otro, haciéndolo perder por un momento el equilibrio.

—¡No me toques! —amenazó mientras lo empujaba, tirándolo de sentón en el suelo. La mirada bribona de abajo, quien se regocijaba pensando que pronto jugarían a las luchas, centelló casi como si una alocada lucecilla la hubiera tocado. Pero Sasuke no se amedrentó, acomodándose el frente del saco—. Vete con tu mamá y busca algo que hacer abajo. Aquí nadie te quiere cerca.

En lo que Naruto se levantaba, Sasuke aprovechó para escaparse hasta su habitación, pensando que le echaría el cerrojo y no la abriría a menos que su hermano lo llamara. Cuando cogió la perilla dorada, su pequeña mano blanca apenas cubriéndola por completo, un nuevo empujón lo hizo estrellarse contra la puerta.

—_Yo_ hago lo que quiera y _quiero_ cumplir las reglas, así que voy a jugar contigo quieras o no.

Enfurecido, llegando al límite de su paciencia, Sasuke se impulsó con las palmas de sus manos recargadas en la puerta y estrelló su cabeza dolorosamente contra la cara del rubio, haciéndolo trastabillar y alejarse lo suficiente. Y se metió, sin dejar de escuchar las insolencias, apretándose con las manos más arriba de la nuca, su rostro pintado del dolor que le había dejado al hacer ese ataque.

—¡Vete de aquí! —le ordenó cuando vio la puerta estremecerse gracias a los manotazos que le azotaban desde el otro lado. Se encaminó a prender la luz de la lamparilla y al voltearse se asustó, pensando en las serias lesiones y raspones que sufriría la puerta cuando a ese niño se le ocurrió golpearla con el pie—. ¡Compórtate! ¡Esta no es tu casa para que estés maltratándola de esa manera!

—¡Cierra el pico, niño estúpido! —enrabietó Naruto con la voz congestionada, golpeando fuertemente la esquina de la puerta con la punta del pie, dejándole un pequeño y hundido raspón blanco. Respirando ruidosamente por su lastimada nariz, de la cual aún mantenía sujeta con sus dedos, Naruto escupió con furia—: ¡Sino me abres, te van a regañar por cómo voy a dejar la puerta y estoy seguro que te nalguearán hasta que se les salgan los dedos de las manos! —y volvió a patear con más fuerza, haciendo una notable hendidura que por poco se convierte en agujero—. ¡Á-B-R-E-M-E!

—¡Detente!

Más asustado, Sasuke abrió la puerta de un tirón y le echó una ojeada, visiblemente preocupado por los raspones y el horroroso agujero que la desfiguraba del otro lado. ¡Sus padres lo regañarían! ¡Su padre estaría endemoniadamente furioso!

—Te dije que me abrieras —señaló un más calmado Naruto, sus brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca olvidando su nariz y gotitas de sudor haciéndole brillosa la cara. Un poco arrepentido, porque sabía bien de castigos y regaños, miró el pálido rostro contrayéndose en su dirección. Estaba molesto y sus ojos brillaban, pero no tenía indicios de lágrimas en ellos, así que concluyó que no era un llorón.

—¡Vas a morir!

Con un moreno impulsándose en su dirección, Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo en colocar decentemente los brazos en una posición de defensa, cayendo brutalmente al suelo de un puñetazo. Luego recibió otro en la mejilla, enrojeciéndole la cara y estampándole el lado libre de ella con las fibrillas oscuras de la alfombra. Como era un _gamperro_, puesto que así recordaba y le decían los profesores en la escuela, no se quedó quieto, aventándole patadas y puñetazos hasta que los dos, cansados y desarreglados, se lanzaron una mirada despreciativa cada uno sentado en el suelo.

—A-aún no he terminado, payaso —jadeó un visiblemente menos tembloroso Sasuke, tratándose de levantar ayudándose de sus brazos. Naruto lo imitó, sonriéndole feliz con las cejas fruncidas.

—Tienes una buena patada, ¡debes enseñarme como la hiciste! —respirando en pausas, con sus ropas arrugadas y casi destruidas, el perfil infantil se pintó inmediatamente amistoso.

Para un Sasuke vengativo, despeinado y sudoroso, con el lazo escarlata pisoteado en el suelo, aquella respuesta no pudo haber estado más fuera de lugar. El niño rubio sonreía, el azul profundo de su mirada ahora estaba completamente limpio. La sinceridad brillaba rebosante también en su sonrisa curveada, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño atiborrado en incomodidad.

—Te dije que haría que jugáramos, ¿no? ¡Eso estábamos haciendo! ¡Jugando a las luchas!

—No es cierto —señaló Sasuke, indignado—. Quería matarte porque rompiste mi puerta. Nunca jugué contigo, cara de tonto, lo malinterpretaste todo.

Naruto no se mostró en lo más mínimo afectado, conservando la sonrisa mientras se levantaba. Sasuke, quien había conseguido pararse primero, se miró con disgusto la ropa y las zonas adoloridas. Y en lo que el moreno terminaba su inspección, retraído, Naruto se aventuró dentro de la habitación, cayendo en una profunda decepción.

Era un cuarto aburrido y descolorido, sin demasiados juguetes y muchos libros acomodados ordenadamente en una estantería pegada a la pared. Tenía la clásica cama individual en la esquina enseguida de la ventana, cómoda de tres pisos, mesita de luz cargando una pálida lámpara ovalada, la cual era la única fuente de luz que iluminada el cuarto.

—Nah, tu cuarto apesta. Creí que porque eras rico tendrías videojuegos y juguetes a montón, pero incluso yo tengo más que tú.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada tenebrosa, sus inmensos ojos negros afilándose con una vena encima. Ese niño rompía todos los estereotipos de educación que aún le continuaban enseñando.

—¿Rompecabezas? ¿Ajedrez? —mencionó Naruto en su inspección, asqueándose cada vez más por lo que veía —. ¿Libros? ¡Ni siquiera puedo leer bien lo que dicen! ¿Con esto te diviertes? ¿Eres viejo o qué?

—No soy viejo, y sí, con eso me divierto. Dice mi padre que son juguetes para los más inteligentes.

El gesto asqueado de Naruto se incrementó casi con desprecio.

—Pues yo soy inteligente y no juego a esas cosas porque son muy aburridas. Mi papá juega a veces con mi abuelo a eso y los dos ya están viejos; así que más que juguetes de inteligentes son juguetes para ancianos que usan pañales.

—¿Tu padre usa pañales? —se burló Sasuke, viendo el rostro de Naruto espantarse y molestarse—. Entonces quiere decir que tú todavía mojas la cama.

El sonrojo de Naruto pasó del enojo a la vergüenza. La sonrisilla arrogante, que algún día sería pedante e insoportable, pintó el dulce rostro pálido casi con malignidad.

—Así que sí mojas la cama.

—¡No, yo no mojo la cama! ¡Y mi papá no usa pañales! ¡Tú, tarado mentiroso!

—Ah, pero si tú mismo lo has dicho: que mis juguetes son de viejos que usan pañales.

—¡En ese caso tú también usas pañales!

—No, no uso —repuso con suavidad, subiéndose a la cama. La esencia malévola pintada en su cara se hizo presente una vez más—. Y volviste de decirme que tu papá sí usa pañales.

—¡QUE NO! ¡YO NO DIJE ESO!

Y en cuanto terminó de gritárselo, cogió un redondo adorno de plástico que estaba en la mesa, y lo arrojó directamente a la cabeza oscura. Para desgracia de Naruto, su víctima fue lo suficiente veloz en esquivarlo y el proyectil terminó estrellándose contra la pared blanca.

—¡Deja de destruir mis cosas! —gritó Sasuke saltando de la cama e inspeccionando la pared casi con miedo. Afortunadamente no le había sucedido nada, muy a diferencia del adorno que estaba raspado y agrietado por la mitad. Frunció el ceño mirándolo de frente y Naruto pasó de una sonrisa burlona a una inquieta. Los ojos del otro niño eran increíblemente ácidos —. ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Fuera!

La sonrisa bronceada e infantil se oscureció un poco, señalando al otro con el dedo extendido y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Aquí me voy a quedar hasta que mi mamá venga por mí para irnos a casa! —amonestó—, ¡Te hago un favor acompañándote a pesar de que eres un niñito fastidioso y tarado, de veras! ¡Agradécelo!

—¡Nadie quiere tenerte al lado! —se defendió Sasuke, brillando de verdad, agarrando a Naruto de los hombros y empujándolo hacia la puerta abierta— ¡Fuera de mi habitación!

—Ya te dije que no, ¡aquí me voy a quedar hasta que vengan por mí! —empujando también, Naruto estiró los brazos con fuerza, haciendo que el moreno retrocediera unos pasos—. ¡Eres como las matemáticas, en serio! ¡Hasta peor! ¡No sé cómo es que te aguantan!

—Nadie te obliga a hacerlo —discutió el más pálido, viendo el odio que le tenía el otro como una oportunidad para liberarse de él—. ¡Vete y diviértete en otro lado!

—¡No puedo irme a otro lado! ¡La fiesta es aburrida y no hay niños, sólo adultos que te ignoran, te regañan o te ensucian la cara!

Al escucharlo, sintiéndose poderosamente identificado, Sasuke dudó por un momento. Más sin embargo, recordándose que el otro podría terminar por destruirle completamente su habitación, empujó con más fuerzas.

—¡Si tanto te molestan las fiestas, quédate afuera entonces! ¡No tienes que estar aquí! ¡Déjame solo, no te quiero aquí!

Naruto recordó en un flash su solitaria vida en la escuela, en las excursiones e incluso la esquina donde frecuentemente lo mandaban castigado, obligándolo a permanecer silenciosamente sentado en un incómodo banquillo sin respaldo. Pero sobretodo todas las veces que le habían dicho lo mismo cuando intentaba acercarse a los demás. Y también recordó aquellas veces en las que jugaba solitariamente con su pelota en el patio, aburrido, porque sus padres estaban tan ocupados que no podían acompañarlo un rato.

No se sentía bien. Más que aburrido era triste, porque sentía como si algo le atrapara y le hiciera más pequeño y pesado de lo que era en verdad.

Naruto soltó a Sasuke y le lanzó una mirada rasgada, dándole la espalda sin voltear ni una sola vez. Era horrible estar solo, pensaba, pero más lo era estar en un lugar donde no te querían. Ya le había pasado antes: parecía que sólo sus padres y sus abuelos eran los únicos con los que podía divertirse. Los demás siempre lo trataban…

—Quédate solo entonces, tarado.

Con el murmullo llegando a sus oídos, Sasuke lo miró perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo hasta que cerró la puerta y se encerró en su alcoba, dispuesto a esperar a Itachi o a quedarse dormido en el suelo. Pero por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a entender, se sintió como una de las tantas personas que tendían a olvidarlo algunas veces. Y que por esta vez, él compartía junto a ellos el título de "olvida personas" que tanto le frustraba y le lastimaba.

Acaso… ¿así se sentía su padre cuando olvidaba su cumpleaños y se pasaba el día en el trabajo? ¿Cuándo hablaba de su hermano con sus amigos y no lo mencionaba para nada? ¿Cuándo hacía espacio para salir con Itachi y no lo invitaba? ¿Así era como se sentía después, cuando pensaba en lo que había pasado?

No pensaba… que a su padre le pesara tanto el cuerpo, justo como le pesaba a él en ese momento, después de saber lo malo que había sido con ese niño tonto.

**xXx**

Itachi subió las escaleras y ésta vez pretendía hacerlo sin distracciones; dado que cuando estaba hablando con su tía se le habían acercado varias personas que pretendían tener una larga charla sobre sus progresos y hacerle unas preguntas que iban desde las ciencias hasta la ortografía. Si bien le había parecido interesante en algunos puntos, no era algo que le importara demasiado, ya que lo único que tenía en mente era irse con su pequeño hermano y hacer lo posible para que no se sintiera desplazado, como sucedía la mayoría de las veces en esas extravagantes reuniones que su padre hacía para ganarse aún más el respeto y el prestigio que tenía dentro y fuera de la familia.

Logrado su objetivo, Itachi caminó en dirección a su habitación, pero al entrar y encontrarla oscura y vacía, pensó que quizás Sasuke había decidido irse a su habitación, creyendo quizás que esa vez también lo había traicionado. Curveó las cejas por un momento, un poco adolorido. Odiaba no ser lo suficiente capaz para evitarle esos problemas a su hermano, pero aún para él la palabra de su padre formaba parte de un régimen que difícilmente podía quitarse de las manos; teniéndolo como una prioridad impuesta a la fuerza y no tanto porque él lo hubiera querido así.

Casi llegando a su destino, se encontró con el rubio que recordaba haber visto acompañar a su hermano subiendo las escaleras. Estaba sentado solitariamente recargado en la pared, mirándolo enfadado con las rodillas recogidas y sus brazos cruzados encima de éstas. Algo en él le recordó cuando Sasuke estaba molesto y herido al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué tanto me ves, ojos de niña? Tu hermano cara de trasero está esperándote para que le leas un cuento, ¡ahora ya lo sabes! ¿Qué esperas para irte con él?

Muy al contrario de lo que Naruto pensaba, Itachi suspiró y lo miró seriamente sin la intensión de irse, haciendo que el rubio se desesperara.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no te vas? ¡Ya te dije que-!

—Con esa actitud no cambiarás nada. Si realmente no quieres estar ahí, deberías moverte antes de que no puedas hacerlo más.

Naruto lo miró rabioso, levantándose con el dedo apuntándole el rostro.

—¡Y si te dicen que te vayas y no sabes a donde irte, porque no te quieren en ningún lado, a donde se supone que te vas!

—A cualquier lugar donde quieras estar y estés cómodo ahí —Itachi contestó con naturalidad, avanzando unos pasos e ignorando la desesperación que parecía salírsele al otro en una aura asfixiante—. Quejarse no servirá de nada, porque digas lo que digas, no hará que avances o que eso cambie.

Naruto gruñó, apretando los puños, mirando la espalda que se alejaba de paso en paso.

—¿Y qué se hace, entonces? ¡No voy a rogarle a nadie para estar en un lado que no me quieren!

—Eso quiere decir que no estás en el lugar donde quieres estar y donde te encuentres bien. Por muy al contrario, estarías metiéndote a la fuerza a un lugar que no te pertenece— Itachi lo miró desde el hombro y le señaló con el dedo la habitación de su hermano—. Estaremos ahí dentro si te apetece entrar.

—Tu hermano no me quiere. No voy a rogarle —curveó las cejas.

Itachi lo ignoró retomando el paso, repitiéndole lo mismo una vez más. Y luego agregó, echándole una última mirada, sin ablandar el tono de su voz:

—Entonces quédate ahí y deja de lamentarte.

Naruto lo miró, ahora con un semblante dudoso y molesto. Quedarse ahí implicaba obedecerlo, pero si se movía no tenía a donde irse. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, iluminando el pasillo por un instante antes de sumirse nuevamente en las sombras. Mientras se debatía si moverse de ahí o marcharse a la habitación en la que se había metido el más grande, le llegó un nuevo pensamiento que ocupó toda su atención. ¿Esa era una invitación? Después de todo así lo parecía: el grande lo había invitado y estaba seguro que por eso el niño amargado no lo echaría a patadas.

En eso pensaba cuando la cálida luz de la lamparilla volvió a iluminar el pasillo, esta vez quedándose la puerta abierta como si estuviera diciéndole que entrara. Algo le motivó a dirigirse hacia allá y cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaba corriendo como si fuera una carrera a contra reloj y la puerta fuera a cerrarse de un momento a otro. De todos modos… iba a jugar con el grande, ¿verdad? El otro no tenía porque unírseles o rechazarle si quería jugar con su hermano, ¿verdad?

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, Naruto cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando que las sombras jugaran solas en el pasillo, donde ahora no quedaba ni asomo de su antigua presencia.

**xXx**

—Oh, así que era eso… de verdad eres listo. ¡Mi papá te enseñó, después de todo! ¡Algo debió habérsete pegado!

—Mi hermano es listo con o sin tu padre al medio. No le des más importancia de la que tiene sólo porque crees que él es tu superhéroe, tonto.

Naruto apretó los dientes, frunciéndole el ceño al dueño de esa voz tan desesperante, que le dedicaba una sonrisilla prepotente en respuesta. Itachi suspiró, mirándolos discutir de nuevo, ya no tan sorprendido como antes. Al ser casi la única compañía de su hermano menor, Itachi sabía que Sasuke tenía una actitud escondida entre sus buenos modales infantiles, su seriedad y la indiferencia que podía llegar a ser muy cerrada y distante para una persona nueva. Que precisamente un niño como Naruto la descubriera sin quererlo y con un mínimo de esfuerzo, le hacía ilusionarse de que quizás había una razón poderosa para que sucediera eso.

Al principio, tanto su hermano como el otro, lo habían tenido muy presente; pero conforme pasó el tiempo y disminuyó el ambiente tenso, vio como poco a poco esos dos hablaban más, hasta que él se convirtió en un elemento de juego o un tema de conversación pasajera, justo como ahora.

—Iré por unos bocadillos.

Y así fue como Itachi salió por la puerta, cerrándola sin hacer ruido, dejando al par de niños recostados en la cama de Sasuke.

—Tener a un hermano debe ser genial, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió el interceptado, mirando el techo de su habitación.

—Debes pasártelo genial no estando solo, ¿verdad? Es aburrido estar solo en la casa—hizo un puchero—, pero tú ya sabes lo que es estar aburrido, ¿no? —mirándolo burlón, agregó—: Como siempre lo estás, hasta debe gustarte y todo. Aunque tu hermano también lo es, así que no debe ser tan genial, ¿verdad? Pero si te gusta estar aburrido, ¿se convierte en algo divertido? O a lo mejor-

Sasuke suspiró y lo ignoró, evitándose la fatiga de corregirle o molestarse.

—¿Por qué dices que soy aburrido?

—Porque lo eres —sentenció Naruto como si esa fuera la única y absoluta verdad; además de bastante obvia. Sasuke lo miró con las cejas fruncidas y el rubio se señaló la boca sonriente—. Es porque nunca sonríes. Yo siempre lo hago y soy divertidísimo, ¡mi abuelo lo dice todo el tiempo, de verdad!

—Tu abuelo es raro.

Naruto infló los mofletes y los desinfló casi al segundo después, abalanzándose contra Sasuke y jalándole las mejillas con fuerza. Sasuke pataleó y le cogió los brazos, enterrándole las uñas en las mangas grises del saco.

—¡Aquí tú eres el único raro! ¡Sonríe, amargado, sonríe!

—¡´állate y ´uéltame, ´arado!

Más divertido de lo que creyó que resultaría, el rubio empezó a reírse, estirándole aún más las mejillas, hasta curvearle los labios en una enorme sonrisa forzada y tensa. Unos segundos después Sasuke consiguió liberarse y para diversión de Naruto, tenía parte de la cara roja e hinchada.

—¡Ya te enseñé a sonreír, ahora hazlo por ti mismo! ¡A lo mejor así se te quita lo amargado y podremos divertirnos un rato!

Aplastándose la cara, y no sin antes haberlo golpeado en la nariz, Sasuke volvió a fruncir enfadado las cejas.

—Eres un idiota. Yo sé sonreír muy bien, pero no lo hago porque no me gusta hacerlo nada más porque sí. Yo no regalo sonrisas estúpidas como tú.

Naruto resopló, quitándose los zapatos y lanzándolos al otro lado de la habitación. El moreno volvió a molestarse, pero no se percató de ello.

—Oye…

—¿Qué?

—Tu hermano tarda mucho. Quiero comer algo.

El semblante de Sasuke se oscureció un poco, bajándose de la cama y dejando que el dolor de su cara se disipara solo. Los ojos azules lo miraron un momento y luego se clavaron en la puerta cerrada. Si se quedaba en esa posición un poco más, estaba seguro que se dormiría.

—Debe estar hablando con los adultos —respondió, despabilando a Naruto que no esperaba una respuesta—. A veces se va y no vuelve más, así que no deberías esperarlo o creerte mucho lo que dice.

El rubio rodó en la cama, extrañado por lo que acababa de oír, y ahora su barbilla y su barriga eran las que descansaban en la cama.

—Oye…

—¿Qué? —dándose la vuelta, luego de haber acomodado y alineado los zapatos del otro como hacía con los suyos, Sasuke esperó que continuara con lo que fuera a decirle.

—Sólo quería saber… porque no te pones la piyama. Es tu casa, ¿no? Si la fiesta hubiera sido en la mía, hace mucho que había tirado esta ropa y me hubiera quedado en calzoncillos. Así es más cómodo, ¿a que sí? Una vez bajé de mi cuarto a la cocina nada más con unos puestos por un vaso de leche, y mi mamá y mi papá se pusieron rojos porque mucha gente me estaba viendo.

Sasuke se sorprendió. Si él hubiera hecho algo semejante, estaba seguro que su padre lo castigaría y no lo dejaría salir de su habitación nunca más.

—…estaba aburrido ese día también y por eso me dormí temprano y dejé la leche en una mesa. Creo que no me la acabé y acabo oliendo mal… ¡Oh, y se me olvidó recogerla en la mañana y la tiré toda al suelo! ¡Apestaba como no tienes idea! Y como apestaba, lo limpié con mi ropa nueva y luego la tiré al excusado—. Naruto sonrió, acordándose de todo el lío que se había armado esos días— Y luego se tapó y el agua subió y subió hasta que inundó todo el piso. Mis papás estaban dormidos y no se dieron cuenta hasta que despertaron, pero para esa hora todo estaba inundado y-

—¿N-no… no te regañaron por eso?

—Pues sí, pero no pasó de eso—. Al ver el semblante estupefacto del moreno, Naruto no pudo evitar alzar las cejas—. ¿Por qué lo dices con una cara tan tonta? ¿Tus papás no hacen lo mismo contigo? ¿No te regañan o qué?

—Sí, pero si hago algo así, estoy seguro que mi padre se molestaría mucho conmigo y me castigaría.

—¿Castigarte? —Naruto parecía no creérselo, mirándolo con un gesto inquisidor—. ¿Por eso? A mí nunca me han castigado, ¿sabes? Y eso no es lo único que hice, ¡he hecho muchas más cosas, de verdad! ¿Qué has hecho tú? ¡De seguro una travesurota, verdad! —señaló con entusiasmo. Si habían castigado a ese niño, seguramente había hecho algo fabuloso. ¡Hasta podría aprender algo de él!

Los ojos negros pestañearon y luego se hundieron un poco, recordando. Naruto pensó un momento que si las muñecas tuvieran vida, sus ojos se parecerían bastante a los que estaba viendo.

—Bueno… recuerdo que una vez perdí un libro en la escuela y por eso no puede estudiar bien. Mi padre me regañó porque no saqué una nota alta y me castigó hasta que conseguí sacar un sobresaliente la siguiente vez.

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto para petrificarse… y decepcionarse. ¡Era la tontería más tonta que había escuchado en mucho tiempo!

—¿Nada más eso? —curveó las cejas, desilusionado— Tu padre de verdad es raro. Castigarte por algo así…

—No es raro —Sasuke lo defendió, frunciéndole el ceño al rubio—. Sólo es muy estricto.

—Da igual, es raro. No me gustaría tener un padre así, ¡de verdad que no! Me la pasaría haciendo exámenes… ¡Qué peste!

—Eso lo dices porque eres tonto. A mí me gusta hacerlos.

—¡Raro!

—¡Tonto!

Después de pelearse un rato, ambos guardaron silencio, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, sus ojos parecían cerrarse un poco más. El sueño les estaba ganando.

—Oye… —desperezándose un poco y mirando al otro con los párpados entrecerrados, observó como el moreno emitía un sonidillo extraño y movía la cabeza, como si le dijera "qué quieres" —. ¿Por eso es que no te quitas la ropa y por eso antes me gritaste cuando te rompí la puerta y esa cosa que parecía una pelota?

El interpelado se tomó un momento en responderle, pero finalmente asintió.

—¿Y te van a castigar por mi culpa, verdad?

Sasuke volvió a asentir, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con sinceridad. Después de todo, el otro niño no le caía mal y si su padre era así de malo, lo que menos podía hacer después de lo que había hecho, era ayudarle un poco—. Si te ayuda, puedes echarme la culpa a mí.

—Fue tu culpa.

Naruto se indignó, viéndolo recostándose a su lado en la cama.

—¡Si me hubieras abierto no habría hecho nada! —le punteó inmediatamente— ¡También tienes la culpa, baboso!

—Sasuke

—¿Eh?

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Es de mala educación no haberte dicho mi nombre y que tú no me hayas dicho el tuyo desde el principio.

Naruto lo miró sin entender, un poco nervioso por el cambio abrupto de la conversación. ¿A qué venía eso?

—¿Y eso qué? ¿A mí que me importa que te llames Sasuke si voy a decirte baboso de todos modos, baboso?

—Haz lo que quieras entonces, tarado.

Sonrosado, el rubio aspiró una gran cantidad de aire antes de gritar.

—¡Me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Tengo siete años y voy a la primaria De la Hoja desde que tenía seis! ¡Estoy en segundo!

Sasuke abrió un ojo y lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y", cara de trasero? ¡Estoy presentándome!

—Dices demasiada información, ¿lo sabías? No es educado hacerlo, además. Y no tienes que gritarme, tampoco.

—¡Tú! —el rubio gruñó sin estar demasiado molesto, rodando hasta que chocó contra el cuerpo cálido del otro—. Para que sepas que a mí eso de la educación no me importa, Sasuke-tarado. Yo trato a los demás como se den las cosas.

—Sí… ya lo sabía —mostrándose de acuerdo con lo que Naruto había dicho de sí mismo, se relajó un poco más. Sentía los párpados muy pesados—. Yo también… lo siento. Sé lo que se siente cuando alguien no te hace caso —los ojos azules se abrieron inmediatamente—. Así que lo siento. No volveré a echarte de mi cuarto otra vez.

Extrañado y sonrojado, sin saber muy bien porqué, Naruto sintió un agradable calorcillo empaparle el pecho. Miró a Sasuke, observándole la pequeña nariz blanca y lo que podía verle de la cara que no estuviera cubierto por espeso cabello negro. Y ahí estaba, mirando otra vez esas larguísimas pestañas, onduladas y espesas como la de una muñeca nueva.

—¿Sasuke?

Nadie le respondió, salvo la pausada respiración que se le colaba suavemente por el oído y que le hacía sentirse más dormido que despierto.

—Gracias.

Sasuke le dio la espalda y fue entonces cuando Naruto se durmió contento, como pocas veces lo hacía si no estaba en su casa o en la de sus abuelos.

**xXx**

Minato recogió a Naruto de la cama mientras Kushina se despedía de Mikoto, con los zapatos de su hijo en las manos. La recámara parecía en orden, así que la mujer de cabello escarlata se había quitado un peso de encima.

—Ha sido todo un gusto —continuó Kushina, con una reverencia. Mikoto sonrió un poco más—. Vaya, ¿este es el cuarto de Itachi? Sí que es ordenado. Bueno, también ya está grande y sabe lo que tiene que hacer, ¿verdad? Naruto es un poco descuidado todavía.

—También el mío suele serlo a veces —respondió Mikoto—. Pero se equivoca, ésta es la recámara de Sasuke.

—Oh, ya… veo —agregó avergonzada. ¿Quién le mandaba a abrir la boca así como así? —Pues vaya, de todos modos… Naruto jamás podría tener un cuarto así. Es admirable que su hijo lo tenga en este estado luego de que alguien se lo limpie, ¿no?

—Bueno, él se encarga de la limpieza de su habitación. Puede que lo conserve así para no limpiarlo todos los días.

Kushina decidió no abrir la boca otra vez. Sólo estaba haciendo evidente la irresponsabilidad de su hijo y de cómo ella parecía no importarle ponerle un freno. Asintió con fuerzas, ruborizada, dándole la razón a una Mikoto sonriente.

—¿Ya nos vamos, viejo? —la vocecilla de Naruto se escuchó especialmente somnolienta entre tanto silencio y cuchicheos. Minato sonrió y Kushina regresó a la compostura.

—Es papá. Y sí, ya nos vamos.

Naruto se revolvió un poco y observó la figura durmiente de Sasuke por un momento. Luego, se dirigió a la mujer de largo cabello oscuro y vestido negro.

—Señora…

—¿Sí?

—Yo pateé la puerta y la rompí un poco, también destruí un adorno que estaba en esa mesa —declarando con solemnidad, señaló el mueble de madera que ahora no tenía nada encima— y también peleé con su hijo y le desacomodé y le rompí la ropa.

Kushina y Minato miraron a su hijo, en mitad avergonzados por el cinismo que tenía al decirles sus destrozos, pero confundidos por la determinación de su mirada.

—Si el papá de Sasuke se enoja, dígale que yo fui y que por eso debe castigarme a mí y no a él. ¿Sí?

Mikoto lo vio con sorpresa, al igual que los dos padres que lo observaban de la misma forma; aunque no por tanto tiempo como Mikoto. Era su hijo después de todo, y estaban orgullosos y acostumbrados a esos actos llenos de valor y amabilidad que hacía sin darse cuenta.

—Pero si no se da cuenta, no le vaya a decir lo que hice —agregó con un tono tembleque en la voz—. Tampoco quiero que me castigue nada más porque sí, no soy tonto.

…y que duraban tan poco, tan poco.

Mikoto asintió, sonriéndole con ojos tiernos y mostrándose de acuerdo. Naruto entonces cerró los ojos de nuevo.

—Me encargaré de los daños, se dé cuenta o no su esposo— suspiró Minato, acomodando a su hijo de manera que su cabecita estuviera recargada en la curvatura de su cuello—. Pase buenas noches.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo que dijo Minato, usted no le haga caso a ese diablillo, debe estar delirando!

Mikoto asintió y se limitó a reírse un poco más mientras los acompañaba a la puerta principal. Kushina siempre le había parecido una mujer muy simpática, a pesar de sólo conocerla de vista en una de esas veces que acompañaba a su marido a la escuela de su hijo más grande.

**XxX**

Itachi salió de entre las sombras, y como siempre ocurría cuando salía a cenar y recogía algo para su hermano, éste ya se encontraba solitariamente dormido. Suspirando, abrió un cajón y sacó una fresca piyama azul, que acomodó encima de la cama. Luego desabrochó las cintas y le quitó los pequeños zapatos negros, desvistiéndolo suavemente después. Agarró la camisa y el pantalón de la cama, deteniéndose por un momento, sin despegar la mirada de la cabeza de su hermano.

—Sasuke, ¿quieres que te ponga el piyama también?

Sonrojado, sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos, el más pequeño no podía contestarle a su hermano.

—¿Sasuke?

¿Así era como se sentían los niños cuando reían con otros niños en el parque? ¿Así era como se sentía tener alguien más para hablar y jugar, aparte de ti mismo o de tu hermano? Era tan extraño, tanto. Pero se sentía bien. Vergonzosamente bien.

—Hermano…

—¿Sí?

El pequeño tragó saliva.

—¿Dijiste "cualquier lugar donde quieras estar y estés cómodo ahí", verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Itachi no se molestó en preguntar si lo había escuchado, dado que la respuesta era muy obvia.

—Creo... que yo… ya encontré eso.

Un poco desconcertado, Itachi cogió a Sasuke y le tendió la ropa para que se cambiara, llevándose lo que le había quitado, y tras despedirse y decirle que apagara rápido la luz, se marchó directamente a su habitación; dejando la ropa de su hermano encima de una cómoda, donde él estaba dejando la suya conforme iba quitándosela.

En la autopista, en los asientos traseros y entre los brazos de su madre descalza y de cabello rojo suelto, yacía Naruto pensando lo mismo que Sasuke, añadiéndole cosas como que lo visitaría muy pronto y que lo convencería a cambiarse de primaria para que estuvieran juntos. No tenía caso estar solos en dos lados diferentes si podían estar acompañándose en la misma escuela, ¿verdad?

Ya haría saber sus deseos después. Ahora lo único que quería era dormirse en su cama y guardar ese traje molesto, que ahora no le parecía tan fastidioso o amargado como lo creía al principio. Quizás hasta podría soportarlo si con eso podía ver a Sasuke de nuevo.

Y molestarlo hasta que le quitara, de poco a poco, lo raro y lo amargado.

**XxX**


End file.
